Wheels
by iluvbb
Summary: One-shot. Eclare. Eli and Clare are in an accident


Hey lovely readers! Thought I would try my hand a Degrassi fanfic. I love Eclares don't you. Lol.

Inspiration arrived this morning in the form of a car crash. I live right next to a freeway. I was just finishing up some homework when I heard the skidding of breaks and the sound of some cars hitting each other. Nobody was hurt, at least from what I could see from my window so that's good.

Before I end my author's note, I just wanted to update for anyone who's still reading Beautiful Dance. It has not been forgotten and will have a new chapter this week.

Read and Enjoy!

Wheels

He pumped his brakes as hard as he could, but he couldn't account for the car skidding on the road. The metal from his car and the car in front smashed all around him so easily. It was almost as if it was made of cheap plastic. His eyes squeezed shut before impact. His knuckles turned white from his death grip on the steering wheel. When everything stopped moving, he peeked through his eyelashes. His breath came out shakily. He could feel warm sticky liquid dripping down his temple. He turned to the girl next to him. She was in shock. Tears trailed down her paled cheeks. He could see the veins in her neck protruding as she trembled in her seat. She was gripping her arm and he wondered if it was broken.

"Clare? A-are you okay?" His voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Uh-huh." The small grunt indicated that she indeed was still there.

Eli saw from the corner of his eye the driver's door of the other car open and a small man tumble out. He ambled, in a drunken fashion over to Eli's window.

He had a few gashes around his head, but other than that he seemed to be fine.

"He-hey man. You guys okay? To-totally didn't se-see that cone in the r-road."

Eli nodded, but didn't say anything. Pain was starting to seep through his body making his eyes water. Vaguely he heard the sound of a police siren.

"Sir. Please sit down." The police officer directed his comment at the other driver.

"Son, can you hear me?"

Eli nodded.

"Can you move? Is the young lady next to you alright?"

He shook his head. He couldn't formulate his thoughts. He wanted to check Clare for injuries, make sure she was going to be okay.

"Don't worry son. Help is on the way."

He closed his eyes in relief. They flicked back open when he heard the ambulance racing up beside him. There too many voices around him to pay attention to anything particular. He heard heavy machinery yank his door open. Hands were stabilizing him and pulling him out.

"Clare." Eli whimpered.

"She'll be fine. We're taking both of you to the nearest hospital, ok?" An EMT, Eli guessed, told him.

He made to nod his head but the neck brace they had imposed on him made it quite difficult.

It was a bumpy ride to the hospital. Eli wasn't sure how long they had been driving, but before he knew it they were wheeling him into a sterile room.

His eyelids were so heavy. He just had to close them for a minute. Relax for a second. When he opened them again, he was alone. His head was bandaged and his leg was packaged in white gauze and a hard cerement. He green eyes scanned the room. It was a single room with a sickeningly cheerful of yellow strewn upon the walls. Speaking of cheerful, where was his Clare?

He tossed his head from side to side. Mistake. His vision clouded in a dull gray color. His brow furrowed as he waited for the pain to subside. He heard footsteps approach his bedside.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, please stop moving. You'll tear your stitches out." A stern woman in a white overcoat told him with authority.

"Where's Clare?" He demanded.

"Who is Clare?" She asked.

"My girlfriend. She was in the car with me."

"Oh. She's in the room next door. Sleeping if you must know."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Mr. Goldsworthy I would suggest worrying about your own recovery before you get worked up about hers."

"Can I see her?"

"Her family is in with her. You'll have to wait."

"Just tell me if she's going to be ok!" His voice peaked in panic at his doctors resistance to tell him Clare's condition.

"She'll be fine. Now relax." The doctor strutted out the door.

Eli groaned. He had to see if she was ok for himself. Slowly, he inched his way to a sitting position. His leg was going to be a problem. There was a worn looking wheel chair against the side wall. He stretched his arm as far as he could. His fingers barely grazed the arm rest. He pulled back and shifted his position to try to make himself longer. The pads on his fingertips gripped metal just for a moment before Eli nearly fell off the bed.

"Piece of shit with wheels. Fucking mocking me!" He grumbled.

He huffed and puffed with exhaustion. Finally, he took a deep breath and hopped up on his good leg. He nearly keeled over from the weight of the cast. He made a daring leap, butt first, into the fake blue leathered chair.

Eli paused to catch his breath. He groaned under breath. His head hurt from energy it took to make his clever plan work. When he was ready he placed his hands on the large wheels and pushed. He didn't go very far.

"What the-"

This shouldn't have been that hard. A piece of metal glittered in his side view. Stupid wheel lock. He reached down with a grunt and flicked it up releasing his transportation from its purgatory in the corner of room. Eli looked both ways down the long hallway once he reached the large doorway. The doctor hadn't said which room his love was in so he would have to go down both ways if he had too. It was too bad he couldn't go both ways at once. A certain scarecrow mocked him in the back of his head.

He rolled to right and took himself into a virtually empty room. A lone figure rested on the bed, breathing softly. Eli saw the red curls and knew it was his angels' room. He rolled closer. Her arm was encased in the same material as his leg. She had gauze wrapped around her shoulder and scrapes and cuts strewn at random on her porcelain skin. He reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb in a caressing manner up and down her knuckles.

Clare's eyes fluttered open, "Eli?" She whispered.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by car." She rolled her eyes before shutting them with a wince.

"Well at least your humor isn't gone." He joked, with a subtle hint of worry in his voice.

"Are you alright Eli? I was so worried. They wouldn't tell me what happened to you?" Her blue eyes pierced through his like a knife.

"Ah I see you got Nurse Bitch too."

"Eli!" She scolded.

He chuckled, "Sorry. I'm fine. Looks like I just broke a leg and had a bad cut on my head. Don't worry. Tis just a flesh wound."

"Well I'm glad you're arrogance hasn't been wounded either."

"Ouch. You hit me where I live lady." Eli grinned cheekily at her.

Clare moved to reply back to their witty banter, but she was cut off by none other than the warden.

"Mr. Goldsworthy! Did I not tell you that Miss Edwards was just fine? Get back into your room immediately! I will not have you disturbing other patients."

He gave a sideways glance to Clare, "Juliet! I will join you in the afterlife. Death come swift so I can be with her ASAP!"

Eli yelled over his shoulder and the doctor wheeled him out the door. Clare shook her head. A smirk played at her lips at her boyfriends cute stupidity.


End file.
